


[VID] Disappearing Man

by yunitsa



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, My First Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunitsa/pseuds/yunitsa
Summary: "Around the world, ordinary people are discovering that they have extraordinary powers." (ensemble, made around 1x19)





	[VID] Disappearing Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was my very first vid (and it shows!), which I'm uploading for purposes of completeness. It has about 10 seconds of silent footage at the beginning which it does not need.
> 
> Made before the end of the first season of "Heroes" and therefore reflects the state of plot at that time. Song by Dave Carter & Tracy Grammer.

[Disappearing Man (Heroes)](https://vimeo.com/238264220) from [yunitsa](https://vimeo.com/user68836312) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
